The Wiggles Videography
This is a list of videos released by The Wiggles. Videos featuring Greg Page: 1993–2006 This is a list of Wiggles videos featuring Greg Page as the Yellow Wiggle. Catalog numbers are primarily based on the original VHS, although many of the videos were later released on DVD (indicated by "-9" in Roadshow catalog number and five-digit Hit Entertainment catalog number) and/or repackaged as bundles. Videos featuring Sam Moran: 2007–2011 This is a list of Wiggles videos that have Sam Moran as the Yellow Wiggle. The catalogue numbers are for the DVD releases in Region 4 (Australia and New Zealand). Some videos were also subsequently released on Blu-ray. Source: Powerhouse Museum, Catalog Numbers from the National Library of Australia. Videos featuring Greg Page: 2012 This is a list of Wiggles videos which have Greg Page returning to the main cast as the Yellow Wiggle. The catalogue numbers are for the DVD releases in Region 4 (Australia and New Zealand). Some videos were also subsequently released on Blu-ray. Source: Release dates from ABC Shop, Catalog numbers from the National Library of Australia. Videos featuring the new Wiggles: 2013–present Videos featuring the new generation of Wiggles in 2013. Source: Release dates from ABC Shop, Catalog numbers from the National Library of Australia. TV series compilations Selection of episodes *''Wiggly TV'' (2000 AUS) – 2 episodes from TV Series 2 (Roadshow ABC 102913), 3 on the DVD version *''Wiggly Play Time'' (2001 US) – 3 episodes from TV Series 2 VHS only on August 14, 2001, followed by DVD on 2 November 2004. *''Lights, Camera, Action!'' (2005) – 2 episodes from TV Series 3 & 2 episodes from TV Series 2 *''The Wiggles Show – The Pick Of TV Series 4'' (2010) – 9 episodes *''Ready, Steady, Wiggle! – The Pick of TV Series 5'' (2010) – 9 episodes *''Wiggle and Learn – The Pick of TV Series 6'' (2011) – 18 episodes *''Wake Up Lachy!'' (2014) – 12 episodes from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV series 1 *''Emma's Bowtiful Day'' (2014) – 12 episodes from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV series 1 *''Anthony's Fruity Feast'' (2015) – 12 episodes from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 2 *''Simon Says'' (2016) – 12 episodes from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 2 *''Fun, Fun, Fun'' (2016) – 12 episodes from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 2 Boxsets TV series box-sets (Australia release only) *''The Wiggles – TV Series 1 Collectors Box Set'' (2005) *''The Wiggles – Wiggly TV Series 2 Collection'' (2007) *''Lights, Camera, Action! Wiggles! – Wiggly TV Series 3'' (2008) *''Fab Four Faves'' (2016) Films *''The Wiggles Movie'' (1997 AUS) (known in the US as Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie, 2003) – 20th Century Fox (Catalog #6246SVP) *''The Wiggles (2016) – 20th Century Fox Documentaries *''The Wiggles 15th birthday (2006) – ABC *''The Wiggles Take On the World'' (2006) – 46-minute Accord documentary by Talking Heads Productions and Film Finance Corporation *''On the Road with The Wiggles'' (2008) – ABC *''Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!'' (2011) – documentary for parents on The Wiggles. Listed on Sprout on Demand, broadcast October–December 2011 Broadcast Specials * The Wiggles Live at Disneyland – broadcast on Disney Channel Australia on 20 December 1998 *''The Wiggles Big Big Show in the Round'' – theatre broadcast in 2009 *''The Wiggles Greatest Hits Show'' – theatre broadcast in 2011 *''The Wiggles Australia Day Concert Special'' – broadcast on ABC for Kids on 2, on 26 January 2011 Category:Lists Category:Home media Category:The Wiggles